Palmtop Tiger
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: In Jushiro Ukitake's academy days there was a certain redhead nicknamed the Palmtop Tiger...notorious for being able to punch men 3x her size through walls.   I know...I stole from Tora dora sp?  but the nickname fits. Credit where it's due.


"Leave her alone" Kushira said with her hands on her hips. A beefy boy no older than her turned away from the small girl on the ground "stay out of this bitch" he hissed. A crowd of people had gathered around to witness the spectacle.

Everyone was aware of Kushira Hikamara's terrifying temper especially towards bullies. Despite barely topping five feet and weighing no more than 95 pounds soaking wet, the pint-sized redhead was notorious for sending fully grown men to the hospital when she got angry.

"I said leave her alone!" Kushira said angrily "or what?" he eyed her "a little thing like you isn't a threat" "oh yeah?" Kushira challenged green eyes flashing "yeah" he said "now get the hell away bitch"

"Call me a bitch one more time…" she threatened. He grinned "or what? Bitch." The crowd slowly backed up and Kushira saw red.

She flew forward and kicked the guy in the balls. He fell to the ground but she wasn't done. She gave him a roundhouse back-turning kick as he fell to the ground.

"You're going to pay" he threatened and Kushira glared "bring it asshat" she screamed. He lunged at her but being small and lithe she dodged and let a barrage of kicks fly.

She aimed a palmstrike at his chest sending him flying through three walls.

"Take that!" she screamed at him, small fists tightened in rage "teach you to pick on people smaller than you…but then again that's practically everybody huh fatso?" he groaned in response and weakly flipped her the middle finger.

Kushira lost it and ran through the holes in the wall; right as she was drawing back her fist to land a blow that would knock him out, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and an arm around her waist picking her up.

"Let me go!" she struggled against her captor "Kushira that's enough" she looked up at the voice.

A well-built boy with shaggy dark brown hair and a scruffy goatee was in front of her, holding onto her was a slender boy with white hair.

"But Shunsui that creep was picking on Akikiyo!" she said indignantly "he deserves to get beaten to a pulp!" she stopped struggling "I hate bullies!" she said angrily struggling again. The boy holding onto her tightened his grip around her waist.

She went limp, all the fight having gone out of her "I hate bullies" she said again, vehemence leaving her voice "I doubt he's going to lay a hand on anyone again after this" the boy holding her laughed.

Kushira looked sheepish "I overdid it again didn't I Jushiro?" Jushiro Ukitake nodded setting her back on the ground "just a little bit" he laughed.

A groan sounded from the pile of rubble and Kushira glared "bitch" he muttered and Kushira stomped on his face. Blood spurted from his nose and he howled in pain "you stupid, stupid, bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

Kushira was going in for another attack when Jushiro put his hand on her wrist "Kushira" he said warningly. She sighed and glared at the boy in the rubble "you're lucky Jushiro and Shunsui saved your sorry butt" she hissed.

Jushiro tightened his grip on her wrist and Kushira bowed her head. Jushiro led her back through the holes with Shunsui Kyoraku following. The students and teachers in the classrooms that she had sent the boy flying through were watching in shock.

They were the only two people able to calm the Palmtop Tiger; if anyone else tried they would get a severe tongue-lashing…if they were lucky.

1200 Years Later

Captain Kushira Hikamara thought back to her days at the Academy. She laughed quietly at the memory of the fat bully. Just as Jushiro had predicted, he hadn't laid a hand on anyone since the beating she gave him and to this day he avoided her with a passion.

It had taken her several hundred years to get rid of the title 'Palmtop Tiger'. She grinned in memory of the day she had hit 5'10".

Kushira stretched and glanced at the man lying next to her. Back then he had kept her temper in check and made sure she didn't get into trouble because of it. He was also the only one who still called her Palmtop Tiger despite her 5'10" stature and the fact that her temper had mellowed out drastically.

She studied him and realized how much he had changed, how much they had both changed. She ran her fingers through the soft white strands of his hair and not for the first time was grateful for his ability to keep her grounded.

She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She had been a reckless and temperamental troublemaker despite her popularity yet somehow he had managed to tame her without boxing her in or trying to change her.

His arms encircled her and she sighed contentedly. It was still dark outside and she drifted back to sleep.

Moments later Captain Jushiro Ukitake woke up. Blinking his green eyes he smiled at the redhead lying on his chest. Her soft hair fell around her like a blanket. He remembered the nicknames the red mane had inspired.

He stroked her hair slowly falling back to sleep _my Palmtop Tiger _he thought with a smile tightening his hold on the slender girl.

A/N apparently 'Palmtop Tiger' is the nickname of the girl in Tora dora(sp?) and it seemed to fit the story :P


End file.
